onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Archer Kane (mirror)
"So what are we looking at here Captain?" Jordan to Erex. "Apparently a Mirror counterpart to yourself." Erex to Jordan. "Not just a mirror, your superior." Jordan mirror's face turns to them from the database. Unlike his normal universe counterpart, the mirror is ruthless, brutal, and was able to hide his abilities while using them to make his rise through the UGI ranks. History At a young age like his mirror he was found by Admiral Archer Kane, however nearly 5 years into it Admiral Kane was dismissed from starfleet by the corruption existing in it and settled on Carpathia. Being to old to serve basic training and getting citizenship his son Jordan was put into UGI War Academy, and given classes which he not only passed with flying colors but completed the courses within 1/4 of the time most graduates participate in. He used his psychic nudging to read and respond the way his teachers had always wanted a student to respond and respect him, making him extremely likable. Coming of age for basic training and then being accepted for Officer training Jordan (mirror) continued to rise with such speed that he was quickly becoming among the most popular Officers in the Navy. By his 25th birthday he was granted the title of captain just when the Starfleet coup occurred. With his ship the UGIS Apocalypse he quickly amassed the respect and the tactical acceptance among those that he served with and commanded over. In a single attack the UGIS Apocalypse was responsible for the destruction of the Starfleet fleet and the detonation of ZR-57 by that of six under orders Taiidans on earth destroyed also several hundred UGI vessels including his own, However he survived along with his crew and that of the other crews by focusing the power of his ships into the transporter effectively teleporting the crews to a planet a safe distance from the singularity. He was injured in the blast as well and was awarded the Purple heart for his actions as well as the Cross of Courage. During the aftermath he was called into the UGI High Command with the promise of a new never before given rank to conquer galaxies and expand the territory of the UGI to new lengths provided he killed the last remaining members of starfleet before and assembly. He agreed to this and during the ceremony he executed both his father and mother because of their relation to starfleet. He did it without remorse as the crowds cheered. He was thus given the new Rank by Nigrash himself who gave him a new name and a Title, Rathuras, Rathal. Rathuras meant bringer of Wrath, Rathal meant Warlord. Departing the UGI now controlled galaxy with a fleet of 12,000 ships along with a new larger more powerful Apocalypse ship now made into a new class of a super-dreadhought, Rathuras Rathal now had the means to explore his universe and conquer everything the way he desired. This began the era of in the Mirror universe known first as the Extragalactic Empire of the UGI and later the Empire of Rathruas Rathal. During the latter half a half crazed Erex Malren on a crippled Judgement would attempt to travel back in the past to kill him but would travel to the wrong past and meet up with his Counterpart Captain Erex Malren, nearly causing a similar distrust in the now first officer Jordan Archer Kane.